Different, But The Same
by Ahmee
Summary: A short look into the Burrow following Fred's funeral. A conversation I'd like to see occur between Ron and Hermione


No one could say for sure when the change in their relationship occurred exactly, but there was no doubt that things have changed dramatically between the two.

They were never meant to be friends, she was a book-worm obsessed with correct answers and hard work while he, the youngest boy in a family of 7 children, was just striving to be noticed by anyone. By chance the train was exceptionally full on their first trip to their new school, both sought comfort in the same available car. Within moments a legendary friendship of three was created, and their story began.

At the mere age of 11, they fought constantly. Other than sharing a famous wizard friend, they had nothing in common. The next three years were a struggle between them. Somewhere during their fourth year, her nagging and his mockery became expressions of endearment. The next two years passed quickly filled, with jealous fights and conversations of double meaning.

It wasn't until the war broke out, until lives began to be lost that they dropped the pretense and began to show true affection towards one another.

Today is unlike any other day she has ever spent at his house. Over the course of seven years, she had been welcomed into his home like another member of the family, sans the red hair. She and the other "adopted" Weasley child, Harry Potter had spent countless holidays and special occasions here. During their previous visits the Burrow had always been bustling with activity. Yet today there is not a single smile amongst the Weasleys. Ron's mother sits stone-like in a chair in the center of the room while her children talk solemnly to the guests who continue to arrive to offer their condolences.

He stands behind his older brothers, off to the side, trying for once not to stand out. She watches him through the crowd, thinking at that moment of her own parents living obliviously happy in Australia unaware that a magical war has been waged and won, unaware of the existence of a daughter across the world.

Lost in her thoughts, his departure from the crowd surrounding his mother goes unnoticed.

"Hey," he manages to say hoarsely as he pulls a chair up next to her.

His voice, rough with grief catches her off guard, "Hmhm?" She manages to say as his hand grazes hers.

"Would it…"

"Ron?"

He clears his throat, "Would it be ok if we left for Australia the day after tomorrow?"

She looks up at him, afraid that she misheard him, "W-what?"

"I mean, I uh know you probably want to find your parents and get them, um sorted as quickly as you can, but with Lupin and Tonk's ceremony yesterday and Fred's today, I haven't really gotten to talk to my mum and dad yet."

"But I thought…"

"Well if you want to go tonight, I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to sneak out unnoticed…mum's pretty out of it. Oddly enough though, I think George is going to be ok, I never thought I'd say this but I think Percy being around is a big help."

Hermione, watching his face closely, fumbles for the appropriate words, "Ron, you can't go with me. Don't you think you should be with your family right now?"

"Huh, oh yeah….guess you're right. I'm a git." Ron sighs, closing his eyes, too embarrassed to look at her

An awkward silence quickly encompasses the two; with their hands still touching Hermione begins to pull at a thread on her skirt.

After a few moments, Ron silently opens his eyes, and watches as Hermione fidgets with her skirt. He smiles, quietly noting this as one of the few times she has allowed her self to be vulnerable. Getting up his own nerve, he clears his throat. Speaking with great authority he declares, "Hermione,"

Hermione looks up at him with wide eyes.

At her stare, he falters, "You see, the thing is, I, you know, I thought, well, You are family."

"What?" She replies, her voice catching in her throat.

"Well not like a sister or anything, definitely not like a sister, I mean I don't snog Ginny…that's Harry's job, although I don't know if he still wants that job, or if she wants him to have that job…"

Hermione cuts off his rambling, by pressing her lips softly against his.

"I-I just mean that family takes care of each other and I well, I…" Ron continues as Hermione pulls away.

As Hermione watches Ron get flustered, tears streak down her face.

He attempts a smile in her direction, as he wipes her tears away with the back of his hand, "I just thought I could take care of you…."

Hermione rest her head against his chest, like a small child.

In the impending silence, a thought occurs to Ron.

Hermione feels Ron tense beneath her; she puts a supportive arm around his waist.

"He wouldn't have let me live that comment down." Ron says quietly.

Hermione squeezes Ron gently, knowing of whom he speaks.

"He'd be calling me a git and a girl, George would join in, and eventually mum would get involved."

"Actually he quite liked Hermione." The addition of George's voice it the conversation startles Ron and Hermione, they both look up at him with awe.

"R-really?" Hermione says in shock, to her recollection she had never said much to any of Ron's brothers accept for the occasional lecture.

"Oh yeah," George replies, a far off look in his eyes, "He always said that he never worried about us being away from home because with Hermione around we could be sure that where ever Ron was, there was somebody there making him miserable."

Ron grins at his brother while Hermione playfully swats Ron in the chest.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Mrs. Weasly's sweet voice breaks into the conversation.

George turns back to his mother with and odd smile on his face, "Well mother, I know you pride yourself on thinking that all of your children are saintly, but let's face it that statement really only applies to me—I hate to have to tell you this, but Fred, Fred was a horrible person."

Molly Weasley glares at her two sons, at the sight of Ron clinging to Hermione however she calms slightly, "Well it does sound like something he would say…"

With the tension broken, other guests slowly maneuver their way towards Ron and George. Within minutes the mood inside the burrow has changed, guests are no longer speaking in low solemn tones, but rather speaking boisterously about Fred and his many mischievous adventures with his brother George. Even Molly was smiling through her tears.

Glad for the distraction, Ron squeezes Hermione's hand, a silent expression of his desire to leave the growing crowd. Without another word she follows him.

Ron starts up the stairs towards his bedroom but stops at the first landing when he spots his best friend sitting alone watching the crowd below.

"Oi." Ron rouses Harry from his thoughts.

"Hey." Harry smiles as he notices the hands of his two favorite people intertwined.

"Listen, I'm going with Hermione to get her parents."

"Oh, alright when do we leave?"

"Well see the thing is with Fred, er, well now that Percy's back he's going to help George get the shop back up and runnin' and Dad will be looking after mum….it's uneven numbers, you see?"

"Um, no…" Harry responds truly confused.

Hermione rolls her eyes at both of them, "Ron wants you to watch over Ginny."

"Oh….well we haven't really talked since…." 

"That's what times like this are good for mate, talking." Ron smiles down at his friend, patting him briskly on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go pack….say Hermione is it warm in Australia?"

Hermione sighs as she follows Ron up the stairs.

Yes, somehow over the past seven years their relationship had changed and would continue to change, but they would always be the same people they were that first day on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
